Haft Von Crux
by Elleon Stormwrath
Summary: Join a wizard in search for the long lost magical power. Not even the high wizard of his guild knows it truly exists. Rated for safety


**Author's Notes:** I don't own Ragnarok Online. I do own Haft Von Crux, Soul and Santi. I'm giving Laugm away because I don't like him. Dedicated to the wannabe wizard I call me best friend. This is not proof-read so watch out for mistakes.

**Haft Von Crux**

Haft Von Crux, a very young and very versatile wizard, is one of the prides of Geffen, the center of magic. His knowledge in the arcane powers of the world and his ability to be in control of them has astounded most of the elder wizards as well as the guild of wizards. He possessed a natural talent for things intangible for a man. His understanding is far beyond that of a normal mage. Most people wondered how come he chose to be a wizard, not a sage.

His intelligence is both a blessing and a curse. Through most situations, he found himself commanding an army against the undead from Glast Helm gathered to destroy the center of magical power. His quick thinking allowed him to hold the offenders off with a few properly put walls of fire. Many a times, his defense tactics and the defensive maneuver off his fellow wizards have put off the attack long enough for the knights to annihilate every last undead creature.

However, all great things must come to an end. Haft had suddenly abandoned the Library of Magic, his research on the magical properties of fire, his journals of the strange catalysts that other wizards use to aid some spells, tomes of magic that he had written as well as some ancient scrolls he found inside the library archives.

A search party was deployed by the high wizard to find him. _'Why on Midgard did he leave so suddenly?! His things are still here but some provisions are missing. Where did that wizard run off to?!'_ he frantically thought. Running a hand through his clipped hair, the high wizard stared at the mess of scrolls and tomes on the study table of the young wizard. His trail of thought was interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

"Sir, we have searched everywhere but there is still no sign of him." The person said, "I've known Haft for quite some time and I can safely say he's gone off on a journey to find some ancient magical power."

The high wizard sighed and shook his head. "What power is left in Midgard? Geffen is the city of magic. Here is the place where arcane power is most concentrated! Where else could he have gone?!" Grabbing a fistful of his own hair, the man roared out in frustration and brought down his other hand onto the table. It was then that one of Haft's journals dropped from a pile of books and opened up at a certain page. It read:

_**Twelfth Day of the Lunar Month**_

_**Today, I just discovered something new. Geffen isn't the only source of power in Midgard. I have read that the ruins in Morroc have faint traces of the fire property of magic. I want to check it out myself but I have no free time yet because of the continuous attacks of the undead army here. I hope someday they won't call unto me whenever problems like this arise. There are also some good and more experienced wizards that I am. I'm sure they can hold the line better that I do.**_

The guild master flipped through the pages, scanning every entry and always seeing the words **'faint traces of power'**, '**ancient power channeled through the desert'** and '**Morroc Ruins'**. "This man is crazy! He is obsessed! There is no record of—" his sentence was cut short when he read the last entry of Haft's journal.

_**Seventh Day of the Solar Month**_

_**At last! Some free time! It's true; Morroc has the power of the Fire Arcanum! Luckily, a friend of mine brought a solution from Morroc and his shoes were covered with sand. I did an experiment to see if the sand had channeled some of the Fire Arcanum a few years back. I was right about my assumption after all. But this certain Arcanum is very ancient, probably dating more than a thousand years ago. I have to be very careful, though. Ancient magic isn't something you mess with easily. Anyway, this will be my last entry for now. I will be back with this new power once I've mastered it.**_

The high wizard stared in awe. "That little runt ran off just because of some power in Morroc?! Why that little… I'll give him a taste of power once he gets back here!" With that, the man stalked out of the young wizard's room, leaving Haft's friend behind. The other man narrowed his eyes. _'I think I might call on __**them**__ to take care of that arrogant fool before he takes the limelight again.'_ He thought with a wicked smile gracing his features.

**A few days later near the ruins of Morroc…**

The young wizard sighed out of exhaustion. It had been a few days since he left Geffen in search of his acclaimed Fire Arcanum. His clothes are drenched in sweat and his water supply is almost running out. _'If only I can last enough to go to the Frontier City, maybe I could freshen up a little before I continue…'_ he thought.

His determination paid off as adrenaline rushed through his body. He ignored the heat of the sun and the weight of some provisions and just kept walking. He was interrupted, however, by three persons near the gates of the Frontier City. "Ah, Mister Haft Von Crux! It's a pleasure to see you! Welcome to the gates of Morroc. This will be your last stop for life." The man, likely the leader, said as he stepped down from the ledge and drew out his katars. The other one brandished two guns while the other took out a dagger.

"An assassin, a rogue and a gunslinger. Nothing I couldn't handle." Haft said as the two melee fighters charged at him while the other fired upon him. He chanted a short spell and brought up a wall of ice to protect him from the bullets and a wall of fire which burned the shirt of the assassin. The man curse and jumped back as he observed his partner descending upon the wizard. Haft saw through the reflection of the ice wall and chanted. As soon as the rogue landed onto the sand, a bolt of lightning came down and surged through the man's body, immobilizing him for a time. The wizard, however, did not notice a couple of bullets headed towards his knees. The bullets reached their target, thus preventing further movement.

Haft was stunned. For a moment, he couldn't move then, the rogue stripped him of his shirt, exposing his vulnerable flesh. The assassin rushed towards the wizard and readied his katars for a deadly attack. As soon as he was in range, the assassin launched a dozen consecutive and deadly blows to the exposed flesh of the wizard. His katars' blades dig deeply and slash across the skin, tearing away it away like fabric. After his last blow, the three stood by his body covered in blood. Their work was done. _**He**_ will be pleased with the result.

As soon as the band of three disappeared out of sight, Haft's eyes slowly opened and closed. He is alive, but on the brink of death. He tried to lift his arm up to shield the sun's brightness but not before giving pain to his torn chest. He cursed under his breath for the three who tried to murder him and the man who was behind this. Because of them, the ancient Fire Arcanum can disappear forever, with no one knowing its history. As he pondered on that power, his eyes slowly closed, letting him in deep slumber.

**Haft's POV**

"_**Wake up! Hey! I know you can hear me! Wake up!"**_

A voice? Where does it come from? Who is the one speaking? Is he speaking to me?

"_**Hey you! Wake up!**_

What? Why should I wake up? Am I dead?

"_**Hey you. Look, if you don't open your eyes, I will have to punch your sorely injured chest."**_

Injured chest? I'm not dead?!

**3****rd**** Person POV**

The young man opened his eyes slowly and heard a sigh of relief at his side. Haft looked at the man by the bedside and asked, "Where am I? And how come I'm still alive?"

"A friend and I found you lying on the sand with your own blood. A gryphon was about to feed on your seemingly dead corpse but Soul knew better. He healed you enough to close your wounds then we carried you here to the inn." The man said.

Haft nodded. So, he was still alive. Who knew it would turn out this way? Nevertheless, he must seek Laugm and his goons. But first, he must search for the Fire Arcanum. He tried to sit up but was prevented by the man in armor. "It would do you good to rest for the day. Soul is just washing your clothes. I take it you're a wizard?"

"Yes, I am. And I came here on my own will to find something ancient. I didn't know someone knew of my intentions but at least I should continue my quest." The wizard answered.

"People like you shouldn't go here unless you have company. Morroc is a very dangerous place especially at night." A voice at the door said, "Take me, for example. It's not everyday that a priest visits the Frontier City, but with Santi as company, I'll live through. Morrocans know better that to mess with knights and crusaders. What more of I'm with one of the well-known paladins in Rune-Midgard?"

Haft nodded as the priest walked to the bedside and handed him a bowl and spoon. Muttering thanks, the young wizard ate his soup as his two saviors talked about the plunder happening inside the city. Once he was done, Haft laid back down and thought things over. He was about to fall asleep when he felt someone prodding his arm. "Hey, you don't happen to know a wizard named Laugm, do you?" Santi asked.

"I do. Laugm is a wizard of higher rank than me in the guild. Laugm is the treasurer. He isn't that good with magic but his ability to run things under the table is what made him an asset to the guild." Haft answered.

"Do you know where your funds came from? Who pays for all the support you get from the guild." Soul asked.

"As far as I know, Laugm just gives the money to our guild master. Then the guild master answers most of the cost the wizards need." The young one replied.

The priest nodded then explained to him about the plunder and smuggling going around the city. Soul and Santi were there to find out who is the person behind it and, as they discovered the clues, pointed out that it was the wizard guild's treasurer. They also explained that they were given orders by the king to kill him and his goons. To this, Haft smiled inwardly. It's payback for almost killing him. The wizard sat up and listened to the paladin and priest talk about how they will catch Laugm red-handed. Haft suggested to them a few ideas which might me helpful. As they talked about strategy, both of them offered to train the young man on how to fend off any would-be attackers to which Haft gladly agreed. However, the wizard made a condition that he must find the Grand Fire Arcanum first.

**A few days later…**

Laugm, the assassin, the rogue and the gunslinger arrive at the port of Comodo, posing as delivery men. With a few talks to the captain, the wizard and his croons loaded the crates into the wagon, ready for travel. Both the assassin and the rogue complained that the crates were heavier than usual but got dismissed by their leader. Unbeknownst to them, three of the crates actually held Santi, Soul and Haft, who, with the help of a knight disguised as the captain, were waiting for the chance to strike.

Unfortunately, the crates that held Santi and Soul were left behind, as part of the smuggled goods. The paladin and the priest noticed this because of the lack of movement of their respective crates. But as soon as they heard Laugm's as well as another man's voices, they broke through the crate and charged at the wizard and the other man, effectively giving them the killer blow because of the element of surprise.

With Haft, however, his crate continued on to be delivered to the trading capital of Alberta. He refused to make some noise just in case someone checks. He did wonder, though, when the wagon suddenly stopped. Listening carefully, he overheard that the three would have a stop over before they continue on. _'Even more good news. If Laugm stayed behind Morroc, then maybe either Santi or Soul can take care of him.'_ He thought. Haft willed himself to be more patient, that when all is quiet, he would then sneak out of the crate to attack.

His patience paid off when he heard the faint snoring of a man just by the side. Opening the lid slightly, he pulled his small frame up then jumped down to the side of the sleeping gunslinger. _'Perfect.' _He drove his swordmace's blades into the heart of the man then twisted it around, effectively finishing off the gunslinger. He then gazed at the side where he saw the assassin just standing on guard. Haft silently climbed back up the wagon and waited for the perfect chance to hit the man with his swordmace.

The assassin, unknowing of the danger that lurks just behind, paid no heed to the noise he heard. He though it was just the gunslinger's normal sleep talking. He stretched his arms into the air and yawned widely. That was Haft's cue as he launched himself from the side then banged his weapon upon the man's head, delivering a fatal blow to the assassin's brain. And just to make sure he didn't survive, Haft drove the sharp blades of his weapon and twisted it in a similar way he did to the gunslinger.

The rogue, alarmed at the unusual noise of the gunslinger and the dull thud of another, walked around the wagon, only to see the gunslinger's body, his chest twisted in a gruesome manner and his face a look of pure horror. There was a line at his neck but it wasn't his cause of death. Panic surged through his body as he rushed to the other side. There was his assassin friend, head all bloody from the smash of a heavy weapon and his chest twisted ever more brutally than that of the other's. "What is this?! An ambush?!" he shouted.

"Not exactly, just pay back." The rogue heard a voice say. He knew that voice; it belongs to Haft Von Crux. He turned around, ready to fight but a jolt of lightning hit is chest, immobilizing him for a short period. Haft's left arm glowed in a menacing display of fire as he looked on at the helpless man on the grass. "You know, the assassin should have had the worst punishment. But no worries, I'll treat you just the same." He said.

Just as the numbness is starting to ebb away, the rogue got up to run but two bolts of fire from Haft's arm hit both of his eyes. The man screamed in pain as he writhed on the grass, his vision is no more. The wizard chanted again and formed an icy hold to the rogue's waist. Wielding his swordmace again, he languidly placed the tip of the blades above the man's heart. "Any last words?" he asked. The rogue was about to say something when another bolt launched itself into his open mouth, stifling any possible comment to come out. With a wave, the fire from Haft's arm disappeared then he pushed down the swordmace with his body weight. He slowly twisted the still-lodged weapon a full 360 degrees then dislodged it.

A figure sprang up to his mind. HaVoC. _'Ah, yes. It would be a fitting punishment for men like them. I do hope people will see my work on them. And after I'm through with this, it's time to take what belongs to me.'_ Haft thought. He then proceeded to make his way towards the bodies of the fallen assassin, rogue and gunslinger.

**A few hours later after sunrise…**

"Bodies! Someone go to the forest! Dead bodies! And some goods to be delivered!" a man shouted as he ran through the front gates of Payon. Some knights nearby heard his shouting then called some priests and hunters to find the bodies the man found. The hunters, with their falcons scouted the area for anyone nearby, bandits or other outcasts alike. Finding none, they headed out towards the scene of the murder.

What met their eyes made their stomachs and bodies cringe. Three lifeless bodies, dislocated limbs, torsos twisted in a very sick way, faces contorted to something in a mix of fear and pain and chests open where the heart is located. Such a truly gruesome sight it is. Many of them had faced the other way and threw up what they ate previously. The priests, after recovering, slowly approached the bodies. The fresh stench of blood was almost too much to bear that it almost masked the faint trace of magic.

Nevertheless, they approached it with caution. They could heal and probably resurrect the three men if not for the magical barrier that held their bodies. A knight walked up to them and asked, "Can't you do something about this?"

A priest shook his head and answered, "I'm afraid we can't. Their bodies and blood are subject to stay there forever. It's one of the reasons why Void Arcanum is forbidden. You are neither living nor dead when the Void Arcanum is used against you. You are a tormented soul, subject to dwell forever, never knowing peace. Normally, our Divine Arcanum can counter such power. But from what I see, it was aided by another, more ancient Arcanum. I don't think Haft Von Crux of Geffen could stand up against the ancient Arcanum."

The knight just gaped at the man. There was such a thing as black magic? He then looked at the bodies again and his faces quickly wore a disgusted expression. Whoever did this must be caught. But judging from what the priest said, it would be hard to counter such power. A shout from the other side snapped the knight back into reality. "Hey guys, come over here and look closely." A hunter said.

The crowd moved to where the hunter was standing, only to see that the bodies were deformed for a sick purpose, not just pure torture. On the ground, the three bodies were twisted so they could make the letters 'H', 'V' and 'C' while the blood from their bodies were formed in a cursive 'a' and 'o'. "HaVoC." All of them said and stared. HaVoC is the one who did this. No one dared move a muscle. They were scared of what they had discovered. A paladin and another priest walked by to check on the delivery of the good, only to find the bodies of Laugm's goons. They have to report this to King Tristan, if they weren't bound by Haft Von Crux's Grand Fire Arcanum.

**Meanwhile, in Geffen…**

"Haft! You're alive!" the high wizard said and practically ran up towards the cloaked young wizard. "You don't know how much we need you here! Laugm disappeared and the other wizards are barely holding the line. Please! Even for one day, please protect the city!" the guild master begged.

"Only for one day." Haft agreed. He then headed towards his room then gathered all his things. He won't need them anymore. His quest for the Grand Fire Arcanum is a success but he won't tell it to anyone. He returned the tomes and scrolls he borrowed from the library, but not the ones containing information about the Grand Fire Arcanum. He donated his books and journals to the library as well. _'But, no one must know of the ancient Arcanum.'_ He said to himself.

Just then, the warning bells rang throughout the city. Wizards abandoned their study to prepare for the upcoming battle. The younger ones were confident of their new knowledge. Though it may not be complete, they know that it will still help the other, more experienced ones. The knights stationed in Geffen prepared their weapon for the incoming wave of undead. But this time, they were braver, because Haft Von Crux, now given the title 'Fire Lord', is with them at the front lines.

However, they were curious as to why he has his possessions with him. "Retreat. Get back. Tell the other wizards to prepare their spells after I give of sparks." The wizard said. Reluctantly, the knights moved back and informed the wizards by the city walls. Haft could hear the elder wizards reprimand the knights for leaving him on the battlefield. The Fire Lord smiled to himself then summoned up all of his knowledge, the Arcanum he possessed as well as the Grand Fire Arcanum.

**Inside Haft's Mind (Haft & **_**Arcanum**_

_**Haft… Haft Von Crux… Are you sure you want to do this?**_

**It's my duty as a wizard. They expect me to protect the City of Magic.**

_**I could destroy the city and its people for you if you want.**_

**No, let them live. I know what I'm doing.**

_**This power you are summoning is too much for your body to handle. It will explode once you've gathered the power.**_

**I know. And I'm using the explosion to launch an attack against the undead army.**

_**Humans, they do reckless things.**_

**When you love something, yes, you will do reckless things. Say, after I die, what will become of you?**

_**I will merge with this city's power, in memory of you, Haft Von Crux, the Fire Lord and the only one who wielded and will ever wield the Grand Fire Arcanum.**_

**But what if the time comes when another wizard is capable of wielding you?**

_**I doubt that. You are my only master, the one who didn't go insane as soon as my power fused with yours.**_

**I see… I thank you, Arcanum, for everything…**

**Back in reality…**

"Hear me, undead army of Glast Helm! You will never touch this city for as long as its magic runs strong! And today, it will be stronger! Whatever army of Glast Helm that intends to step on the grass of Geffen will we engulfed and crushed by the power of the Grand Arcanum!" Haft shouted, his booming voice echoing through the walls of ice set up by the others wizards as well as the stone walls of the city. The eyes of the wizards, the high wizards, the knights and the onlookers were fixated onto the figure of Haft slowly rising up and generating a heat so intense it is starting to melt the ice walls.

"Grand Arcanum, source of our power, together with the Grand Fire Arcanum lost so long ago and my own Arcanum, I plead to you lend me power," the army on Glast Helm slowly creep one by one ready to unleash its fury, "Merge into one powerful form to repel all those who dare step into the fields on Geffen," as he continued, some wizards brought up a fire wall, only to be absorbed the ball of fire in midair, "Through me, channel your wrath to those who dare defile your sanctuary," plenty of undead have already crossed half of the field but Haft continues on, "And by me, unfold your power onto these wretched beings of Glast Helm! Meteor Storm!!!" Bright flashes of light and flame scattered themselves to the army, decreasing its ranks and doing more damage than the power of all wizards and high wizards combined.

After what seemed like forever of flaming boulders crashing to the field and the smoke letting nothing into view, the citizens present looked around. No undead creature treading, the fields are slowly forming back into what it was before but there is no sign of Haft Von Crux. The guild master sighed. Such a powerful spell it was. He had read theories about it but it needed a great amount of Arcanum and the sacrifice of the caster's life. _'This day will forever be remembered by the citizens of Midgard, especially the City of Magic, Geffen.'_

**Some years later…**

A wizard and his son walk up to the Geffen Tower. His boy is a really sharp one and reminded himself of Geffen's Savior. "Papa, who are we seeing?" the boy asked. His father just smiled at him and led him into a chamber at the basement of Geffen Tower.

"Here, is where we honor the dead. This is also the place where you'll see a tiny monument of Geffen's greatest hero, Haft Von Crux. He merged with two powerful magical sources then attacked the advancing army of Glast Helm. He is the only one who did it and your grandfather, the former guild master, said that Haft's spirit still lives on as part of the Grand Arcanum we use for our spells." The wizard said.

The boy stared at the shiny obsidian stone in which words were carved and painted gold. It read: _In memory of Haft Von Crux, the Fire Lord and sole master of the Grand Fire Arcanum. His sacrifice has brought an end to the terror of Glast Helm's armies and for that we are grateful to him.'_

"Such a sad story… HaVoC… I wish you all the best to lend your strength to us in order to protect our home…" the child said. The wizard stared at his son as the name rang a bell. The user of Void Arcanum and the murderer in the forest of Payon, HaVoC. He stared disbelievingly at his son. _"Children and their imaginations…'_ he thought as he shook his head. Patting the child onto his head, the wizard carried the boy on his back and together they set out to study as Haft Von Crux did during his lifetime.

**oOooOo**

**End of Fic**

**oOooOo**

**Author's Notes:** The idea sprang out of nowhere so I'm sorry if it's not very clear. If you noticed, I used very minimal names. Yes, I'm a lazy bum, I know that already. Thanks for reading!


End file.
